Percy Jackson & the Wings of Mystery
by percyjackson212
Summary: Atesa Bolt is the new girl at Camp HalfBlood, with new and peculiar powers. With friends Liam and James, she discovers family, love, and betrayal as she goes on the adventure of a lifetime. Co-author with Jay-JayHaven.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is PercyJackson212, but call me PJ. Please review, read, and recommended it to your friends. Only constructive criticism, and no flames. Read and Review- this is my first fanfiction.

Atesa I

Her brown hair was easy to spot, flying behind her as she whipped around the tangled trees. As she was running she quickly ducked to avoid the ax that had been thrown at her head. She was breathing harder now, but forced her legs to keep moving. With few options left, she desperately searched for an escape. Not having to look to far, she tripped and slid as she hurriedly stopped at the edge of a cliff. On the ground, wide eyed and gasping, realisation came upon her.

Clumsily rising to her feet, she turned to face her oncoming attackers. They stopped at the edge of the clearing, only a few yards away from her. Her worried expression soon turned to a cunning smirk, slightly concerning the monsters in front of her.

And before they could completely react, she spread her arms out wide and fell backwards over the cliff.

Tell me if this is something you would like to continue reading. I would love to have feedback. I had help from Jay-JayHaven.

Peace out- PJ


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is PJ. I hope everyone has had a good week. I had to go to the emergency room last week- and it was not fun. Anyway thanks to IrishGreekGirl for giving me my first review. Now that I have another chapter I really hope more people will review. Sorry for the long wait, I will try to update faster. Here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson in any way, shape or form, but I do own my OC's and the plot-bunny.

Atesa's eyes snapped open and searched the room frantically. She quickly sat up in her bed, confused by the sudden change in scenery. Breathing hard and drenched in sweat, Atesa looked like your typical psychopath. After sitting rigidly for a few minutes she calmed down. She then laid back in bed looking like her normal, calm self. Her relaxation was interrupted by her mom calling up the stairs.

"Atesa! Get ready for school!" she got out of bed, forgetting all about her strange dream, and put on her favourite orange t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. She went downstairs to get breakfast, slipping her light blue converses on afterwards. Atesa grabbed her forest green jacket before running out the door to catch the bus.

Atesa managed to get off her bus and manoeuvre through the bustling crowd of Evergreen High. She squeezed through the front doors and began the long and difficult trek to homeroom. Without warning, her two best friends Liam and James suddenly appeared by her side.

"Hi, Atesa!" They shouted simultaneously in her ears. Unprepared for their loud greeting, she nearly dropped all her books on the mismatched tile floor.

"Don't...do that...to me!" she then proceeded to slap them upside the head. James just rolled his eyes at her, winking at a passing group of cheerleaders. Liam, who stood to her left, grimaced as he rubbed the injured part of his skull.

"_Gosh,_ you really don't want any friends do you?" he groaned. But his complaints soon ended when Francis Peter Fencer waltzed by. Francis was the most intimidating, if not daft, person in school. He constantly teased Liam for his shyness, which lead to Liam ultimate avoidance of him.

Moments after passing Francis, they reached Ms. Alexander's classroom. The threesome got into their seats and waited for the teacher. Right before the bell rang, a woman walked in the room and up to the front board.

"My name," she said as she wrote on the blackboard, "is Ms. Vandergriff. Ms. Alexander is currently... unwell. I will be your substitute for the day." There were whispers around the room, but the discussion was cut short by Ms. Vandergriff's meter-stick whacking against her desk.

"Attention! Silence!" the class was immediately attentive, all eyes on her. "I will have no nonsense or distractions in my classroom. Take out your grammar textbooks and copy from pages 16 to 28. No complaints!"

Stifling their protests, the students foraged through their book-bags and pulled out their supplies. But before anyone could really get any work done, Ms. Vandergriff spoke yet again.

"Atesa Bolt, I need to speak to you outside."

Thanks for reading. I'd prefer at least 3 reviews before the next chapter. Just constructive criticism, and no flames. Keep it PG, guys. I had help from Jay-JayHaven.

Peace out- PJ (& Jay-Jay)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, it's PJ here! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really uncertain about how I wanted to start this new chapter. But I'm back, so here's the third addition!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson in any way, shape or form, but I do own my OC's and the plot-bunny.

* * *

As the classroom door shut behind Ms. Vandergriff, Atesa slowly got up from her seat and strolled casually from the room. After walking out of the classroom, Atesa carefully shut the door. But as soon as it was closed, a cold breeze shot past her and whipped her brown hair into her face. While attempting to untangle her hair, she heard the slam of the school's back entrance. Atesa rushed over to the double doors; she walked cautiously out to the courtyard, unsure as to what in the_ world_ was going on.

"Ms. Vandergriff are you out here?" Atesa called out, "I don't understand what's going on!" Only silence answered Atesa's shouts. She turned around to go search inside the school, but was frozen in her tracks by a savage shriek from above. Then she looked to the sky and saw a gigantic bird-like creature diving towards her through the air.

"Whoa!" Atesa yelled out and then threw herself to the ground as the enormous creature almost barrelled into her. She then rolled on her stomach, her terror causing her breath to come in quick gasps. Searching the sky desperately, she spotted the monster.

"I smell the sea on you, but there is something else that I have never detected before on a child of Poseidon!" shouted the enraged beast. It then proceeded to nosedive at her, but Atesa managed to propel herself across the ground to avoid it. She steeled herself for a third attack; however, the monstrosity exploded like a piñata before its claws could reach her. As the feathers cleared, a bronze sword clattered to the ground. And just before she blacked out, Atesa vaguely felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and carry her away.

* * *

Ooh cliffhanger... please don't hate me, I just thought this would be a good point of the story to stop. So I hope you guys liked it. :) R&R (as usual), and constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames, please! I hope to see you guys next time.

~PJ & Jay-JayHaven


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, it's PJ. I would like to thank Isi Writer for that great review. That's the kind of inspiration I'm looking for! I figured I should go ahead and update with a longer chapter, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson in any way, shape or form, but I do own my OC's and the plot-bunny.

* * *

Atesa forced her eyes open, squinting as bright light all but blinded her. She groaned, her soreness almost preventing her arms from pushing herself into a sitting position. As her eyes adjusted she found that she was in an unfamiliar place. The walls were a sunset orange colour, on those walls were books titles and book quotes and all over the room were thousands upon thousands of books. They were shelved, stacked, and even piled up to the ceiling. As she studied her surroundings, her eyes landed on another shape in the room. It was a person, and who it was surprised her the most.

"Hey, Atesa," Liam said nonchalantly.

"What am I doing here? Where is here? Why are you here too? Please just tell me what's going-" Liam cut Atesa off.

"Atesa stop your insane questioning. Just take a deep breath then ask one question at a time," Liam said.

"Okay... so first, what was up with that monster at school?" Atesa asked.

"Oh. That was a fury. From Greek mythology, remember?" explained Liam.

"Um... Greek gods aren't real, Liam." Atesa stated while rolling her eyes.

"The gods just wanted mortals to think that. Makes it easier to live on Mt. Olympus without being discovered. But if you think about it, there's a ton of evidence proving that they _do_ exist." Liam argued.

"Yeah? Like what?" Atesa questioned, squinting at her possibly deranged friend. Liam sat up proudly and answered.

"America's national bird is the eagle. That's Zeus's animal. Duh."

"So if the gods are real, then what does that have to do with me? I didn't wake up in the morning expecting to be attacked by that "fury" thing!" complained Atesa hotly.

"Well, Ms. Know-It-All, it has to do with you because you saw the monster and were able to kill it. So, you're a demigod," Liam explained.

"I'm a what-a-_what_?"

"A demigod. Your mom is a single mother and you've never meet your dad. He's the god,"

"Let me make a few things clear for you, Liam. My dad was lost at sea, so he's not a... whatever you think he is. _He's dead,_ okay?" countered Atesa.

"Sorry, Tessie," Liam said, calling her by her nickname, "It's probably true. Actually, it's indefinitely true. We should talk to your mom as soon as possible about how we should get you to the camp," he clarified.

"Wait, camp? What camp? Why didn't you mention a camp?" Atesa frenzied.

"There's a camp for kids like you and me. For kids like us everywhere, really," Liam hinted to her.

"Oh! You're a demigod too!" Atesa cried sarcastically.

"Of course, "oh Wise One". How else would I know all this about the gods? Well, there are satyrs who might know more than me. But I've heard it both ways," Liam replied both hastily and wittingly.

"Come on, we really should head over to your mom's. I can explain a bit more in the car," Liam urged while looking at his watch.

"No, we really shouldn't you because _you're insane_!" countered Atesa apprehensively.

"We have to leave now so we can get you to safety before something even worse than a furry attacks," Liam said as he stood up.

"But I don't _want_ to go with you! You can't drag me against my will, Liam- DON'T YOU DARE!" Atesa shrieked as Liam grabbed her arm and strenuously transported her around the couch and out the front door.

Liam opened his mouth to comment back while opening the passenger door to his shiny Honda Civic, but was interrupted by a deafening hissing sound. Atesa and Liam froze into silence, hearing a faint rustling sound nearby. Eyes widening in realisation, Liam pushed Atesa into the car and slammed the door before scrambling over to the driver's side. He got in and hurriedly buckled his seat belt, starting the car while simultaneously shutting his door. Whipping the car backwards out of the driveway, Liam pulled the car out of reverse and floored it down the empty neighbourhood street.

But they didn't get far before the colossal monster shook the ground when blocking their path.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I am really sorry about the long gap, but I have been busy with school so I can't really update as much I would like to. I'd would just like to thank Jay-JayHaven for help with writing and editing. 'Til next time! :)

~PJ (& Jay-Jay)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, everybody! Hope you're all well and that you enjoy the next chapter!

~PJ (Jay-JayHaven)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PJ series, just this story and everything that has to go with it. I also do not own the term "supermegafoxyawesomehot".

"Well, this could be a problem." Said Liam as he was pulling his car keys out of the ignition. Atesa gaped at him as he squinted at the keys in his hands.

No freaking DUH this is a problem! How are we even gonna get away from that thing? I don't even know what it is!" screeched Atesa. Liam merely glanced at her.

"We should probably get of the car." Liam said nonchalantly as the beast sprayed acid at them.

"Oh! So now we're just gonna waltz out there and ask the nice monster to let us pass?" Atesa growled sarcastically as she dodged fiery monster spit. She dove for cover behind the car while Liam stood near the front, messing with his keys.

"Just do what your instincts tell you to do. You don't want the hydra to kill you, do you?" Liam told her as he pressed random buttons on the car keys, causing the car alarm to go off. "That's definitely not it," he mumbled.

"This is not the time to lock your car, Liam!" But Liam just remained oblivious to the situation. As he calmly walked around, Atesa was forced to run around avoid the hydra's fire. She quickly ran into the woods and hid behind a tree. _Wish it would go puke somewhere else...__**KEY!**_

Fumbling around with her bracelet, she managed to click the button that released the sword that she was in dire need of. "All right, Atesa," she whispered, "Liam said to listen to your instincts. And so you should totally do that." Atesa slowly stepped out from behind the tree after finishing her pep-talk, the sword trembling in her hands. The hydra was a lot closer than she'd expected.

"Instincts? INSTINCTS!? YOU SAY TO RUN, INSTINCTS?!" Atesa screamed hysterically as she ran away from the flames that had quickly engulfed her hiding place. She darted through trees, attempting to make it back out to the car. After tripping on a tree root, Atesa looked up and spotted Liam digging around the trunk of the Civic.

She clumsily stumbled to her feet and sprinted at him, yelling non-intelligible warnings. Atesa was about twenty yards from him when the hydra-hissing and spitting-burst out of the woods. It's footfalls were so heavy that Atesa fell to the ground again. Atesa slowly turned over to look at the hydra, frozen in shock. Just as the hydra was about reduce her to ashes, five burning arrows shot through the air and pierced all the hydra's necks. The monster screamed and clawed at the ground as it melted. Eventually, the only thing left of the hydra was a gigantic puddle and five pairs of eyes on the ground.

Atesa stood up as quickly as she could, squishing her way through the monster goo and over to Liam. She was shocked to find him with a set of bow and arrows in his right hand and a flamethrower in the left. Liam grinned, raising the flamethrower to his lips so he could blow the smoke away.

She stared at him stupidly as he carelessly threw the flamethrower in the trunk of the car like it was normal for a person to have one in their trunk that they use to kill hydras with. Atesa stood there for a few more minutes while Liam carefully studied every inch of the bow and arrows set until he found a button. Sighing in relief, he pressed it and the set turned into car keys.

As she shook herself out of it, she asked "How did you even do that?"

"I was trained at the camp I'm taking you to. I've been there since I was seven," he replied.

"So...they train small children how to kill?" Atesa blinked. Liam rolled his eyes.

"You're a demigod. It's part of keeping the family tradition going," Liam said as he got back into the drivers seat of the car.

"...which is teaching small children how to kill?" Liam groaned in response and gestured for her to get back in the passenger's seat. He cranked the car and drove it through the middle of hydra soup.

"No. It's a Greek thing. We give them wine instead," Liam smirked. Atesa huffed and turned her head to look out the window. "Okay. Maybe we don't give them wine. At least, I don't think we do...but there are some fuzzy patches in my memory-"

"Can you just tell what happens at this camp already?" Atesa hissed. Liam pursed his lips, but he did continue on to answer her question.

"It's a place where demigods-or accidental offspring, whichever you prefer-are trained to reach their true potential. Basically. Take me for example. My dad's Apollo. Supermegafoxyawesomehot God of the Sun. Therefore, I inherited all kinds of extra-hipster skills from him. Well, instincts at least." Explained Liam.

"Um...wow?" Atesa stated.

"Yeah. Apollo's kids are pretty kickin.' We sing, we dance, we draw pictures, we write poetry-the list goes on," Liam continued.

"And shoot arrows?" Atesa questioned, eyebrow raised.

"And shoot arrows. Yep. Oh, and then there's Aphrodite's bunch. I hate the lot. The only real-ish skill they get is charm-speak and good looks. If you don't fall at their feet, they go all magic-y on you and force you to worship them...piss offs."

"So that's the popular crowd?" Atesa asked.

"Uh-huh." Liam said as he nodded his head, "The sad thing is that I'm partly in that group."

"Wait, what?" Atesa questioned.

"I know, I know. I hate her kids, but Aphrodite herself isn't half-bad. There's some kind of prophecy thingy, so she decided to give me her blessing. So I've got charm-speak."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Hmmmm ... well, let's say-hypothetically, of course-that you were refusing to go anywhere with me after I told you that you were a demigod. And when I killed the hydra and you were distracted I-remember, this is hypothetical-told you to come to the camp with me after we found your momandthatyoushouldforgetthatIspecificallytoldyout odothat."

"So-wait a minute. WAIT JUST A. MINUTE. THAT IS SO NOT HYPOTHE-"

"Oh, look! It's your mom's house!"

* * *

Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've had my exams to worry about and everything that goes with the end of school. I just hope everyone is well. Remember: constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not. I hope you liked this chappie! Bye. Again, Jay-JayHaven helped me with this so I think you should totally check her stuff out too. (When she finally decides to upload stuff she didn't write when she was an obsessive 10 year old reading fanfiction... Jay-Jay)

~PJ and Jay-Jay


	6. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! I thought you guys might want another chapter... I hope you guys like!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and only own this plot bunny.

Enjoy.

Atesa slammed the car door as Liam started to walk away briskly, trying to get away from her wrath as quickly as possible.

"Liam Perseus Redbird, come back here this instant! We are not done talking mister!" She screamed at him, attempting to crawl on his back and attack him.

What else is there to talk about? I've told you everything I know!" He yelled back as she pounced on him.

"I can't believe that you would try to charm me into doing something that I didn't want to do!" She screeched angrily at him, hitting him with her fists while he tried to throw her off his back.

"Maybe you were being stubborn! Maybe I _had_ to take drastic measures! Maybe you left me WITH NO CHOICE!" He argued angrily, covering his head for protection and nearly tripping up the steps of the house.

"How the heck was I being stubborn? I just didn't want to go with you to a magical land with FREAKING GIGANTIC MONSTERS THAT WANT TO EAT ME!" She cried, sliding off his back and facing him.

"Well, I guess next time I'll just ask you if I can use charm-speak then," He said standing very close to her.

"Alright then smartypants," Atesa said under her breath as she knocked on the door to tell her mom that they were here.

As Liam was about to protest, a woman that appeared to be in her mid-forties came to the door.

"Hello!" she said in a perky voice suspiciously sounded like Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Hi, Mom! Are those cookies I smell?" Atesa asked, backing down from the argument as she smelled her weakness' scent floating out of the kitchen.

"That's what you're smelling, honey! They're in the kitchen," her mom said as she and the kids were walking into the excellent smelling room.

"Ms. Bolt, we need to talk to you about something that happened at school today," Liam said as Atesa grabbed a couple of cookies.

"How about while Atesa is snacking, we take this conversation into the living room" Ms. Bolt said as Liam grabbed a cookie or two for himself.

"That would be great. Atesa, come into the living room when you are done stuffing you face with those cookies." Liam said, going into the living room. Atesa made a rude gesture in his direction when her mother's back was turned.

"Okay, tell me what happened today. From the beginning if you would, Liam," Ms. Bolt said as she sat down with a cookie for herself.

"Well, it all started when Atesa, James and I were going into homeroom. There was a substitute teacher who wanted to talk to Atesa outside. They'd been gone a while, so I got worried," Liam started the tale.

"Then what did you do?" Ms Bolt asked, getting a little worried herself.

"I left the classroom to find Atesa, and I heard this hissing sound coming from the courtyard, and when I heard Atesa scream for help, I ran out to help her, and there was this gigantic fury that the substitute had turned into, and I got really worried, and it was attacking her," Liam said, pausing for a moment to catch his breath after his rushed explanation.

"What happened next" Ms. Bolt asked, concerned about what had happened to Atesa.

"Then I fought the fury with the bracelet Liam gave me. Then the next thing I knew I was in Liam's room," Atesa said, munching very loudly one a cookie as she came out of the kitchen.

"Wait, how did you get from school to Liam's house?" asked Ms. Bolt as she recovered from the initial shock their tale had given her.

"James helped me get her to my car after she fainted. I drove her to my house and took her inside while she was unconscious," Liam said after Atesa sat down next to him.

"I did not faint!" argued Atesa indignantly.

"What happened at your house?" Ms Bolt asked, ignoring Atesa's pointless comment.

"Um. Well. We might have almost been killed by a hydra..." Liam said sheepishly.

"What?!"

"But we killed it! So everything's good!" Liam explained quickly. Atesa's mom put her head in her hands for a moment before looking up at Liam again.

"So we're taking her to the camp?" she asked. Atesa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"You know about the camp?" Atesa gaped.

"Well, of course I know about the camp! I didn't marry your father without learning a few secrets!" replied Ms. Bolt.

Atesa blinked.

"Wait, you were married to dad and you never told me?" Atesa whispered/yelled.

"Yes we were. He asked me then we got married and a few months later I found out that I was going to have you and then after you were born he left."

"Why wouldn't you have told me that you and dad were married before now?" Atesa asked heatedly because she was going to start yelling soon.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it really mattered! I am honestly sorry that I've hurt your feeling, and if I had know that you would feel this way I would have told you sooner," Ms. Bolt said.

Atesa inhaled deeply to calm down and ask her mother a question.

"What is this camp all about that Liam wants to take me too?" Atesa asked curiously, hoping to receive a straight answer.

"It's a camp for demigods like I told you about in the car," Liam cut in for Ms. Bolt, exasperated that Atesa refused believe his answer for before. Ms. Bolt raised an eyebrow at him, and Liam grumbled as he crossed his arms and sunk down into the couch.

"Could you at least be a little more in depth, please? I need a little more information to understand this so-called 'demigod' camp" Atesa said, annoyed by the indirect answers she was getting from Liam.

"Atesa, dear, the camp is for demigods," she started as Atesa rolled her eyes, "and is where they hone their skills with numerous weapons and other techniques to fight the monsters that are going after them. Because most of the time they're hunted by monsters because the monsters hate them and their god-parent," Ms Bolt explained, and Liam flushed when she smirked at him.

"What kind of monsters are we talking about here?" Atesa asked nervously.

"It would depend on who your godly parent was. Every demigod has a different scent to the monsters," Liam said, trying to hold on to his pride and to one-up Ms. Bolt.

"We'll have to talk a more in the car because there are many explanations due, and we must get to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible."

I hope you guys liked this, especially since I have posted two chapters in one week which is a record for me. I might be going on FictionPress as well , and I will tell you if I do. My reviewers and readers- you guys are amazing! Just remember that I had help from my best friend Jay-JayHaven. I want you guys to read her stuff. She is an amazing person.

Love you guys! See you next time,

~PJ and Jay-Jay Haven


End file.
